This invention relates generally to a folding mechanism for a sofa sleeper and, more particularly, to a folding mechanism for a futon type sofa sleeper having a mattress that contains both an innerspring construction and an air bladder, whereby the air bladder may be deflated for easy storage of the mattress within the futon sofa sleeper.
Traditional futon sofa sleepers are designed to be used as both a sofa and a bed. The futon sofa sleepers are designed with a folding frame mechanism that allows the futon mattress to be used as the support for the user when the unit is used as a sofa as well as a bed. Specifically, the futon mattress rests upon a support surface and the support surface can be moved from a sofa configuration to a sleeping configuration. The mattress supports the user in both the seated position and the sleep position. The mattress is typically foldable and includes an outer shell and an inner material. Due to the necessity of the mattress to fold, the inner material is typically a bedding material, including but not limited to, foam, feathers, cotton stuffing, and the like. Thus, while the mattress may be folded, the composition of the inner material does not provide a sleeping or sitting surface that is as comfortable as a typical sofa sleeper. Further, standard futon sofa sleepers typically sit low to the floor. As such, the futon sofa sleeper, when in the sofa configuration, is very low and not as comfortable to the seated user as a typical sofa.
Thus, it would be desirable to manufacture a futon sofa sleeper that provides the enhanced comfort and the look of a conventional sofa sleeper for the individual sleeping or sitting thereon.